


Another day another scare

by 7h3_g1rl_4t_5ch00l



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Other, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7h3_g1rl_4t_5ch00l/pseuds/7h3_g1rl_4t_5ch00l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kankri has a severe problem of hurting him self and cronus is worried about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another day another scare

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS! if you or some one else cutts and stuff, i am sorry and i hope that you or they get help... i myself cut and i wrote this when i was mad.

Kankri drew the blade acrossed his skin crying at the sting. he ne ver wanted to do this it was those god damned voices. they constantly yelled and screamed at him. he wanted them gone. he wanted to be gone. he wanted it all to be gone!

NO ONE LIKES YOU the voices were getting louder by the moment. Cronus walked in, "hey doll i need- " he saw the blood and ran over to Kankri. Kanny stopped and dropped the razor and cried.

"Kanny, what's wrong? Hey hey, you okay, well obviously not, but you can tell me." Cronus hugged Kankri close shoshing him. Kankri babbled about the voices and started screaming. Cronus was scared but he held onto him never letting go.

kankri new that what he was doing was wrong. he never meant to. at least that's what he told himself. the voices laughed and made him angry. cronus decided to keep holding on knowing if he let go, there would be no more kankri.

Cronus hugged and nuzzled him telling him it was okay and that he would never let go.

Kankri nuzzled and held onto him. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" Cronus whooshed papped him and told him it was okay.   
"Doll I love you no matter what"

 

THE FUCKING END


End file.
